My Convoy Academia!
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: Isaiah Convoy and Galvatron are sent to the world of My hero Academia. Convoy becomes a teacher at UA while Galvatron teams up with the League of Villains. Galvatron challenges All for One while Convoy helps Shota Aizawa with training Class 1-A. Read and Review!


"Die Convoy!" Galvatron screamed as he swung his tail at me. I dodged it and fired my blaster at him. He and his Predacons were creating a Trans warp drive that could bring important characters from the past! If he succeeded, then my ancestor, Isaiah Valenzuela, would be killed as well!

"Slipstream, BB," I screamed as I transformed into my mammoth mode, "You and the Zordtrons stand back for what I'm about to do." I stomped my feet on the ground as I snorted out steam.

Isaiah Junior realized what I was about to do, "Papa!" he screamed, "You can't do that! You'll end up killing yourself and-"

"I'd rather die than see all of my comrades die!" I screamed as I charged at Galvatron, full steam ahead. Once he realized what I was doing, he swiped tail again but I was too fast for him. I dodged him and screamed, "Isaiah Convoy, Maximize!" I transformed into my human form and rammed into Galvatron as the portal opened up, sending the both of us through it.

I watched as Isaiah Junior tried to run after me but was grabbed by the Zordtrons as it closed on me on Galvatron. "Convoy, you fool!" Galvatron screamed as he transformed back into a robot, "Now your fate is sealed as is my own fate! We shall die fighting against each other!" He fired his gun as I dodged as punched him in the face. Pieces of his face fell off as a vortex opened below up as I stepped on his chest.

I looked below us and saw…. Was that a city? Judging by the looks of it, it looked like we were in the year….2018….

 _ **We're in the past**_ I thought as we fell towards something that looked like Universal Studios Japan. Galvatron roared as I punched him in the gut and transformed into a drill to land on the ground. On the way there I saw two people who were fighting each other. One was blonde and wearing a white suit that was ripped while the other was some black, bird faced humanoid killing machine. Judging by the looks of it, the blonde guy was getting his butt handed to him. _**He needs help!**_ I thought as I got off of Galvatron and went into my mammoth beast mode. "Look out below!" I screamed as I landed on the bird man, saving the blonde in an instant.

"A Mammoth?" a man with grey hair with hands all over him said as I got up. I looked down and saw that the bird man was already getting back up, regrowing body parts that were blown off from the impact. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyways," the hand guy continued, "Nomu will put an end to you and All Might!" Nomu grabbed me and threw me at the man known as All Might.

"Isaiah Convoy!" I screamed as everyone froze in place, "Henshin!" I transformed into my humanoid form. My Mammoth head split in half and went behind me, my shoulders lifted up as my hands ejected from the front elephant legs as well as my feet opened up, revealing a set of feet that resembled gundam feet. My head finally came out, blue antenna where my ears should've been. My black hair swished in the wind as I landed a few feet from All Might. Everyone was shocked by this. From the green haired boy to the guy with grenade gauntlets around his fists. "Messing with a Mammoth is one thing…" I began, "But what happens if that Mammoth isn't really Mammoth but instead a humanoid teen in disguise?"

"You might wanna stay back," All Might stated as he got in front of me, "No doubt you'll get your bottom handed to you!" he said with a smile. I stopped him.

"No," I replied, "You're injured and possibly about to pass out. You're best bet is to work together with me if we want to take this guy down for good." I looked at Nomu as it charged us. I threw a punch at it. All it did was just withstand my punch.

"You've got a deal!" All Might screamed as Nomu threw its fist at the both of us. I had thought of a strategy just by looking at Nomu.

 _ **It seems to be thoughtless.**_ I thought, _**If All Might and I punch Nomu together, it should be able to end this thing.**_ All Might could tell what I was thinking because he threw a fist at the exact same time I did, which sent the monster flying. It stood up again. "Earlier you called me a mammoth," I said as we punched the Nomu again. It withstood the punch again. "I'm not really a Mammoth," I continued, "My name…." I went as All Might and I threw our strongest punch at the Nomu, sending it flying away into Japan, "is Isaiah Convoy!"

"No fair!" the hand guy screamed in a fit of anger, "you cheated! You helped All Might!" I just stood there until he screamed, "Kurogiri! Warp us out of here!" he entered the portal and looked at me menacinglingy. That was when I saw other people that looked like heroes come out of the entrance. By that time, the hand guy left without a trace. I saw steam surrounding All Might started to steam as he told me thank you. Then a wall of cement came up as the others were dealing with these students of theirs.

"Who's this guy?" the gauntlet boy pointed at me as they were being evacuated. That was when I realized that I left Galvatron as I crashed into here. I had to leave right away.

"Why don't you stay?" a mouse guy asked as I was thinking of where Galvatron went. "We need someone like you in the hero course." Hero course? Is that why these children were wearing unusual outfits? My mind raced back to when I was a child on Cybertron, where I didn't always want to become a convoy but instead a superhero. My dreams were crushed as my mother told me that there was no such thing. I looked at these children. They had a future in this world. I realized what I had to do.

"Yes," I replied, "Call me…. Isaiah Convoy"

To be continued…...

 **Sorry for not updating in a while! This is a new thing I'm trying out so please be honest with your reviews and not very harsh! I'm making some changes to Nemesis Part 2 as well. If this goes well, I'll update it! If not, then I'll take it down.**

 **Til all are one!**


End file.
